Thalia's Sequel
by nightlockberries
Summary: With bad memories left from the 73rd games, Thalia watches as the events from the 74th Games unfold. As Katniss casts her spark over Panem, Thalia just might help.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- I decided to skip a bunch of stuff, to get right to the 74**__**th**__** Hunger Games!**_

I jump up, looking around. Oh, just another nightmare.

"I hate this." I say, sitting down on my bed. I turn on my fan, letting the cool air calm me down. Some victors use drugs, or alcohol to make the pain of the arena go away. But I'm not like that. The Reapings are tomorrow. I'm so looking forward to that. I check the clock. Its 2:00 am. I know that I have no hope of getting to sleep. I grab a book at random from the shelf, hoping that will distract me. After skimming through some pages, I throw it against the wall. It's no use. I go downstairs, pressing a few keys on the piano. Nope. Nothing helps. I'm trapped inside my own mind, feeling extremely claustrophobic. I throw a pillow against the wall. Nothing.

I'm actually glad to be able to go to the training center soon. Maybe throwing some spears would help. I go back up, somehow falling asleep.

Sunlight hits my face, waking me from a rare, nightmare-less state. I glance at the clock. Crap! It's 1. I have an hour to make it to the Reapings. I jump up, throwing on black leggings and a gray and black striped shirt. I quickly run a brush through my hair, and tie on some sneakers. Running downstairs, I through some frozen waffles in the toaster. I wish everyone could eat like this. While they cook, I try what I do everything morning. Making an Iris message. I give Chiron's name, location, and the year, because apparently, I'm in the future. And just like every morning, it doesn't work. I run back to the kitchen, grabbing a plate and a glass of milk. I scarf that down, and have just enough time to give my hair one more brushing.

Running out of the house, I give a quick wave to Beetee, and run down to the square. I take my place onstage, right behind Serena-Prue, the blue haired escort. Everybody arrives, the Mayor gives his speech, and Serena-Prue gives hers, the tiny bells and lights on her dress clanging. Then, it's time to pick the names. A hush falls, and the air is even more nervous than before. She reaches her glittered hand in the girls bowl, pulling out a slip of paper.

"Metalia Swanson." A small girl comes up, shaking, her family yelling behind her. "Now for boys." She pulls out another paper, this one bearing the name

"Copper Downsome." Another small person comes up, although no one yells. They shake hands, and take a seat next to me. I can tell the girl is trying not to cry. Once the Reapings are over, I go into the train, feeling like I did last year, although I won't be in the Games this time. The tributes come onto the train, and we talk.

"Hi." I say, giving them a reassuring smile. They try to smile back. "Do you know anything about weapons?" I ask, getting right to the point.

"I know how to shock people." Copper offers.

"I got nothing" Metalia looks grim. We make small talk for the rest of the evening, and go to bed. Now, it's time for the tributes to ride chariots around the Capital. Metalia comes out dressed in a golden dress that looks like it's made of wires. So does Copper, but in a suit. None of the others are special, until District 12 comes out. Last year, the boy and girl had miner outfits and headlamps. But, these costumes are amazing. The girl, Katniss, is holding hands with the boy, Peeta. Their faces glow in the fire that covers the capes on their backs, and headdresses nestled into their hair. I hear the Capital people calling, throwing them roses and cheering. Both tributes look athletic, and I have a feeling they'll go far.

When they leave, I head to the training center; ignoring the fact that mentor's aren't aloud. I was right; beating up a punching bag does help. I hack at a dummy with a sword, and shoot some targets with bows and arrows. I decide I've had enough, head up to bed. The next morning, I talk to Metalia and Copper about training.

"Do something you've never done before. Learn to make a shelter. Practice sword fighting. Try going to all the stations if you can."

"I think I want to try camouflage." Metalia says.

"I want to see how I am with throwing knives." They go down to the center, and I sit down, head in my hands. Images and memories flash through my mind, of Annabeth in the fire, Percy trapped under rubble. But the one that hurts the most is Nico, killed by tracker-jackers. It was my entire fault that they attacked us. Because I had to go and kick the stupid wall.

"I'm so stupid!" I yell, tears trickling down. I bang my fist on the table, and end up spilling orange juice. Serena-Prue, who was walking my way, gives me a nervous look and scurries off. I grab a napkin and mop up the juice, still almost-crying. The next two days are the same, and now it's time training scores. Metalia got a 6, Copper a five.

"That doesn't mean you won't be good." I reassure them, and walk around the building. I a door marked ROOF, and find refuge in the cool air. I hear people come up, and can't help but hide when I see it's the twelve pair. Listening to their conversation, I decide that if my tributes don't win, I hope it's one of these two. I know exactly how Peeta feels. I wish the Capitol didn't own me either. After their footstep fade from the stairwell, I walk back to my room. Tomorrow, I'll be helping Metalia and Copper prepare for their interviews. But right now, I'm going to focus on getting to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, lots of beach trips and concerts and stuff. That sentence was not grammatically correct. But the most recent concert was amazing! Aaron Bruno of AWOLNATION told me he liked my shirt! And the dude from Imagine Dragons gave me his own shirt. Don't ask. _**

**_Anyway, this might be short, but I want to give the people something! On with the story._**

"Remember, keep eye contact, and keep your chin up!" Serena-Prue trills. Her high-heels click as she straightens a ruffle on Metalia's dark purple dress. She pulls down the sleeve of Copper's yellow suit. "And don't stutter." She clicks off to somewhere.

"Smile. You're going to be great." I pull them into a hug. "Go on." I nudge them in the direction of the stage. I go to a different door, where Peacekeepers take me to a seat for mentors. I settle in the seat labeled DIST. 3, between Brutus and Enorbaria from 2, and Finnick and Mags from 4. Finnick greets me with a nod, but the mentors from 2 just glare. First up is the girl from 1. What is her name? Sequin? Sparkle? Glitter? With Ceaser Flickerman's introduction, I learn that her name is Glimmer. She seems like a natural on stage. Then Marvel is up. At Clove and Cato's turn, Brutus, Enorbaria and Lyme glow with pride. Now Metalia is up, looking somehow somber in her deep purple dress.

"So Metalia, how are you?" Ceaser asks.

"F-fine." She stutters as she greets Ceaser and takes a seat next to him. She locks eyes with me, and I give her a smile. She gives a slight nod, and talks with him. She doesn't stutter as much, but she's still on edge. She leaves the stage with Ceaser telling her she'll do great.

Copper comes walking up, nervous, but better than Metalia. Ceaser laughs along with him, helping him.

"How do you think you'll do, in the Arena?"

"I think I'll be okay, but I don't want to reveal anything." Copper answers. I make a mental list of people who look like they'll go far. Of course the Careers, but so does the red-head from five. I decide to keep an eye on the pair from 11. Next is Katniss' turn. I'm interested to see how this will go. She talks about Prim, her sister, and how she promised to get back home. Then it's Peeta's turn. When he spills his crush on Katniss, the audience 'Awes!' but I feel horrible for him. He's got some bad luck, to put it bluntly. Then, the interviews are over, and give Metalia and Copper one last pep talk before they go to their room, looking queasy.

Even though I'm not going into the Arena, I feel nervous too. I hate the idea of reliving it all, and watching others do the same. I sit on the pristine bed, and swallow a glass of water in one gulp. I open up the window, letting the cold air and the excited chants of people below fill the room. The stars glisten up ahead, unaware of the horror soon to take place. It would be a beautiful night, if I was back at Camp, and-. No, I won't think about that. Hearing the voices shout 'Hunger Games!' over and over again is too much, and tears sting my eyes as I slam the window shut. I lay down in the bed, clothes and shoes still on, and kick the comforter on the floor.

**_Beep. Beep._** I sit up.

"Shut up" I grumble, the alarm stops beeping. I change, and walk out of the room, to meet Copper and Metalia. And Serena-Prue. When I arrive at the breakfast table, Copper is poking at Sunny-Side Up eggs with his fork, and Metalia sips an orange juice, looking close to tears.

"Hey." I say, sitting down. "Are you guys alright?" I ask. "Of course you aren't. Listen, I know your scared, beyond scared, but I'm sure you'll do fine. I mean, I survived it too, right? Here's some advice. Don't go for the center of the Cornucopia. The best things will be there, but so will Careers. So get the closest thing, and bolt. I'll try and help you guys the best I can. " I hear a tap of high heels as Serena-Prue enters the room, wearing a bright yellow dress that hurts my eyes. I realize that tiny lights are sewn into the fabric.

"We've got an important day ahead of us." She smiles, sweeping her arms through the air. "Ready?" She leads them away, and I follow, feeling anxious. Before they go onto the hovercrafts, I give them each a hug. I stand there until Serena-Prue leads me to the sponsor room, a big metallic room with a screen that covers the wall. It's divided into 24 squares, the first says 1-Male at the top.

"Alright, it should be starting in about an hour. Good luck!" Serena-Prue walks out, and I sit on the plush purple couch. I pick up a small, silvery square and slide my thumb across it. A blue border appears around the first square. I slide it until it reaches 3-Male. I press my thumb down on the center, and the square fills half the screen, the others shrink into the other side. I do the same for 3-Female, so that I'll be able the watch both of them at the same time. I notice a small, blue square that's around 2 by 2 centimeters. I pick it up, and it projects a holographic catalog. The first page has a small compass on it, with $25 below. I flip a few pages and see a skinning knife for $2000. I realize that the items must be sorted by lesser to greater value. I flip through that for a bit, until the screen turns on. I see Copper and Metalia rising up, both pale.

The voice counts down from 60, and I can tell both are looking around. The camera pans around, the landscape is mostly grass, but with a forest and a wheat field to the right and left. It shows the Cornucopia, then goes back to Metalia and Copper. I jump as the gong sounds, and everyone begins to run.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Okay, this is going to suck, because I just watched the episode of Doctor Who, the Angels Take Manhattan. And if you've seen it, then you know why. Okay, on with the chapter and enough of my furious and tremendously upset ranting. **_

_**A/N From the future!- I AM A FAILURE BECAUSE I NEVER UPDATE! I am Soooooo sorry, it's just I've been going to my Dad's a lot, and my stories are all on my laptop and I keep that at my Mom's. My teachers also decided to give a bunch on homework/projects at the same time. I made the updating roster on my bio as a guide-line, so it won't be followed too closely. On to ze story!**_

_**A/N From the even future-y future!- Okay, I feel like each chapter has an apology for not updating, so I'm going to work hard to update as MUCH as I can, K? Also, I don't own anything by The Postal Service. If I did, I would be best friends with Benjamin Gibbard. **_

Although it's not me running towards the bloodbath, I feel sick to my stomach, and my pulse is pounding. I fight the urge to run myself. I decide to do my best to not feel anything, and just watch. Copper is running fast, bending down to pick up a small shoulder bag. Metalia ignores the pouch to her left, and runs straight for the center. I feel a bit of anger and worry at this, but a little proud that she is courageous enough to do this.

My foot taps against the floor impatiently, and I feel anxious about the events in front of me. I look to Metalia's screen, and see her bend down to pick up a sword. Before her hand could grasp the hilt, she falls to the ground. I'm confused, until I see the knife sticking out of her neck. My stomach flips as the camera pans to show Clove from 2 jogging towards her dead body.

I'm not exactly sure how to feel. I was never close to her, but she was under my care, and she's dead. No one will ever see her again. My anger builds up though, and I can't help it when I grab the vase on the table to right and toss it at the wall with a yell, the flowers lying in a sad puddle of water at the wall.

And then it hits me. A torrent of emotions that come washing over me, anger, sadness, fear, all at once. And even though I don't want them to, the tears come slipping out and then before I know it, I'm full out sobbing. Who made this horrible game? Why keep it going? Why would innocent teenagers lose their and their friends' lives over some stupid game?

I sink back onto the couch, head in my hands. I'm shaking with tears, and my mind is stuck on Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. And that's when I decide. I WILL kill President Snow, even if it takes an entire army. I have too.

I'm so exhausted from crying, that I fall asleep on the couch, and when I wake up it's almost nighttime. I look at the screen, Copper's portion of it. He's still alive. And with the careers? I wonder how he got with them. At least he'll be safe for a little while. They're talking, while Copper digs at the dirt around the Cornucopia. He pulls out a small round disk. I realize that it's a de-activated landmine, and there's a couple more around him.

"You done yet?" One of them calls. I think its Cato, from 2.

"Almost." Copper calls back. I realize there's another person with the Careers, Peeta. That's _very _unexpected. I watch as Copper begins to mess with the wires inside of the landmine. The other Careers start piling supplies in a pyramid. So they're trapping the supplies with explosives. That's not a bad idea, actually. Soon, an Avox comes into the room, holding a trey of food. She hands it to me.

"Thank you." I say, she nods. I open it up as she leaves the room, and find a plate of sushi, one of my favorite foods. I don't have an appetite though, and just pick at the pickled ginger slices that came with it.

When I hear the way to familiar click of high-heels, I attempt to eat. I pick up a sushi roll with my chopsticks just as Serena-Prue enters the room. "So, how was your day?" She draws out syllables, making her words sound even more annoying than usual.

"Fine."

"Tomorrow, you'll be meeting with sponsors. Try your best to get them on our side." She says with a flourish in her tone.

"Okay."

"I'm sure you can talk with more syllables." She's getting annoyed. I feel a small amount of satisfaction at that.

"Yes." I keep my answer short on purpose.

"Hmp."Head held high, she stomps out of the room. Well, the closest you can get to stomping in stilettos. Rolling my eyes, I reach instinctively for my iPod. Oh, right. Even a year without it, I still go to grab it every time I feel an abundance of some kind of emotion. Right now, I'm craving music. I stand up, and take the short walk to my room. A guitar lies on the bed. As a victor, I'm supposed to have some kind of talent, so I had chosen something I could already do, playing guitar. I grab it, not bothering to put it in its case, and walk back to the room, where the Careers are sleeping, with Clove guarding.

I sit on the couch and grab the pick, my hands playing a familiar song, which I can't help singing to.

"_Smeared black ink, your palms are sweaty_

_And I'm barely listening to last demands. _

_I'm staring at the asphalt, wondering what's buried underneath."_

It feels good to get the emotions out in some other way than crying. I keep singing the song. It's a song that I listened to a lot when I was upset, or just moody. I start the chorus.

"_You seem so out of context, in this gaudy apartment complex. _

_A stranger with your door key, explaining that I am just visiting." _

I finish the song, feeling a bit better. I decide to head up to bed, still strumming the guitar on the way up.

_**ANOTHER A/N- Wow, this has to be breaking some kind of author's note record. Anyway, the song was 'The District Sleeps Alone Tonight' by The Postal Service. If you've never heard, I sugjest you look it up. I dunno why I made this a song-fic-ish chapter, maybe because I was listening to the song the entire time. So, didja like it? **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N- SO, next chapter! WOAH! YEAH! YES! WOAH! Sorry about that, I got excited. *Looks at feet* _**

**_A/N 2- Sorry I haven't really updated, it's just that my Aunt died in a hiking accident, so I've been pretty upset, because I was really close to her. So this chapter might be a mixture of how I'm feeling right now, along with Thalia's. _**

After my little jam-session, I crawl into bed, with sort of mixed feelings. I feel a lot better. I haven't really been thinking about my friends until tonight. I can't help but wonder about Camp Half-Blood, too. Will I ever make it back, or even contact Chiron? I'll even talk to Clarisse if I have to. I feel sort of hollow inside. Like some sort of robot, that's missing emotions. **_(A/N- Cybermen!) _**

I roll over in the bed, and then sit up. It's no use. I'm not going to be able to sleep. I go over the little tube we can order food from, and get a nice mug of hot chocolate, with a giant marshmallow on top. I take a cautious sip, then jerk back as the steaming hot liquid burns my lips. I set the mug on my nightstand and look around the room.

Light purple walls, bright wooden dresser/nightstand, and the bathroom door. I once again pick up the guitar and strum a chord, but I'm not up for songs right now.

Melancholy. I hate the word, and its meaning. But it's how I feel right now. I reach over to the nightstand and pick up the hot chocolate and sip it. I lay back down close and close my eyes, trying to sleep. Eventually, I do fall asleep.

My eyes open, and I'm standing in the middle of the room in Snow's mansion, the one with the paintings. And the Tracker-Jackers. My breath catches in my throat. The nest of Tracker-Jackers empties, all the insects piling out. I back up towards the door, but there isn't one. Just a wall. I hold back a scream as the Tracker-Jackers swarm around me, stinging me over and over. My sight gets blurry, my body is agony. I sink to the ground, and wake up screaming.

"Thalia, get up!" I can here Serena-Prue pounding on the door.

"It's not the best time." I call, but stand up and throw clothes on.

"Now! You need to make a good impression on the Sponsors!" She calls.

"Okay, okay!" I open the door to see her glaring at me. She hands me a silver metal square.

"This will help you keep track of your Tribute when you're talking to Sponsors." Serena-Prue says. "Now, follow me." She walks at a brisk pace, and I have to speed-walk to keep up. Finally, we reach our destination, and she shoves me in. I walk in slowly, taking in the brightly coloured everything in front of me.

Before talking to anyone, I press the center of the metal square, and a screen pops up that displays Copper's stats. His pulse, health, location, and allies are all written. I press the middle again and the screen disappears. I stride into the room, trying to look confident.

A woman with ruby red hair and bright red lipstick comes over to me. She has pale skin, and her red hair curls and tumbles down her back, and over her open shoulders. She has a strapless red dress, and red high-heels. Her nails are red. Even her eyes are a nice strawberry colour. But instead of looking frightening, or overwhelming, it looks glamorous and classy.

"You're the District Three mentor, correct?" Her voice is strong, but warm. One of those voices that makes people listen. I nod, and she shakes my hand. "Call me Red." I hold back a laugh and introduce myself. "How on Earth did Copper get with the Careers? No matter how, it's a stupendously brave move. I'd like to Sponsor." I nod again, not complete sure how the whole system works, and also a bit blown aback by this woman. She looks around for a second and whispers, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." I say. Others would think it's for the Sponsoring, but we know that it's for her apology. "So um. This is bit of a stupid question, but, I'm not really sure how this thing works." Normally I would never admit something like this, but I feel close to Red already.

She laughs. "Here, I'll explain it."

**_A/N- Yeah, it's short. I just wanted to get something up. _**


End file.
